Récits sur Tonks et Lupin
by Thick pillow
Summary: 4 oneshots sur Tonks&Lupin, 1er en ligne : Entrée de Tonks dans l'Ordre du Phénix, alors qu'elle est persuadée qu'elle va être virée. Le 2nd : Ze rencontre du futur couple au Square grimmaurd avec un Sirius très mauvais entremeteur. 2 suivants : spoil T7
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Quelques récits sur Tonks et Lupin

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, personnages, lieux, sous, blablabla.

Note : Ce n'est pas vraiment une fic qui se suit chapitre par chapitre, mais 4 oneshots disons, sur Lupin et Tonks. C'est peut être pas très original mais j'avais vraiment envie de les écrire (c'est ce qui comte, non ?). Bonne lecture.

Les deux premiers sont (j'espère) humoristiques, et les deux suivants ... plutôt dramatiques je dirais.  
Spoiler Tome 7 dans les deux derniers (Je pense pas qu'il y ai des gens qui lisent des fanfics alors qu'ils n'ont pas fini ce merveilleux Tome 7, mais sait-on jamais)

Titre de ce chapitre : Entrée de Tonks dans l'Ordre du Phénix

Genre : Humour

Temps d'action : pendant les grandes vacances entre le tome 4 et le tome 5.

- Tonks, il faut que je vous parle. En privé.

Ca y est, Kingsley Shacklebolt allait la virer. Tonks s'y attendais depuis une semaine qu'il la regardais discretement, il la jeaugait du regard à chaque foi qu'elle passait devant son bureau, surveillait le moindre de ses gestes, parlais d'elle avec les gens qu'elle fréquentait au ministère, bref il l'avait à l'oeil depuis une semaine, alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis quelques mois et qu'elle avait un mal fou à se faire à l'ambiance si sérieuse et monotone du Ministère. Il la surveillait discretement, mais elle était une Auror, elle ne pouvais pas se faire épier sans le remarquer. Et maintenant, il allait la virer.

Elle n'était pourtant pas si nulle ... Assez maladroite certes, mais incritiquable sur le terrain. Elle avait tendance à se laisser aller et regarder le Ministre et Ombrage d'un air mauvais, mais qui pouvait accepter de bosser sans rechigner avec ces deux là et leurs convictions aveugles de Voldemort qui serait mort, Harry Potter et Dumbledore qui comploteraient pour faire peur à tout le monde ... Tonks bossait pour le Ministère de la Magie, pas pour son Ministre, et elle bossait bien, c'était injuste ...

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de Shaklebolt plus stressée que jamais. Il l'invita à s'assoir avec un sourire encourageant. Le sadique.

- Bien. J'aimerai, quelle que soit vôtre décision, que rien de ce qui ne se dira ici ne sorte de ce bureau, Tonks. J'ai votre parole ?

Hein ?

- oui.

- Parfait. Savez-vous ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Oula ... Peut être était-elle soupçonnée d'en faire parti ? Elle avait entendu dire que la la vielle organisation présidée par Albus Dumbledore s'était remise en place à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Ce n'est pas faute de vouloir en faire parti, mais comme l'organisation secrète était vraiment très secrète, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir qui au ministère en faisait parti. Cétait même LE sujet de conversation tabou au ministère : l'Ordre, l'organisation qui travaillait activement contre ce que le ministère faisait tout pour ignorer. Elle aimerai tellement les aider ... Mais malheuresement, ce n'était pas le cas, et maintenant elle allait se faire renvoyer presque justement pour quelque chose qu'elle voulais faire mais ne faisait pas.

- Bien sûr, c'est l'organisation qui a lutté contre Vous-Savez-Qui lors de la dernière guerre, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre afin de ne pas laisser transparaître son opinion.

- Cette organisation s'est remise en place récement, elle est manifestement persuadée que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, et se bat activement mais discretement contre le Ministère. Quelle est votre avis sur la renaissance de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Puis elle se jeta à l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas renier son opinion, quitte à perdre son travail.

- Je trouve que les personne en faisant parti ne se laissent pas aveugler par leur peur, et ont raison de se battre malgré la mauvaise position du Ministère.

Shaklebolt eu un sourire appréciateur.

- Je m'en doutais. Je vous ai observé dernièrement, et j'ai cru remarquer que vous n'étiez pas en accord avec Fudge, j'ai interrogé quelque-unes de vos connaissances qui disaient que vous pensiez que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort, et que aviez toujours confiance en Dumbledore. Il marqua une courte pause, puis ajouta : Je fais parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tonks n'en revenais pas. Shaklebolt faisait donc parti de ceux qu'elle admirait, ceux qui risquaient leur place, peut-être même leur liberté, pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Elle le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

- Ca vous étonne ?

- euh un peu, à vrai dire, je m'attendais à être virée ...

Il éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, si nous montrons trop clairement nos opinion défavorables au ministère, il est certain que c'est ce qui arrivera. c'est pourquoi je vous conseille de faire profil bas devant Fudge, et surtout devant Ombrage, sa sous secrétaire. Il ne faudrais pas que vous vous fasiez renvoyer, et encore moins repérer si vous accepter ma proposition de faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Moi ?!

- Oui, vous. Vous pouvez vous rendre utile, comme toutes les rares personnes acceptant la vérité. Si vous voulez en faire parti activement, il faut savoir que nous prenons des risques au niveau de notre emploi au Ministère, des risques personnels très dangereux -- nous parlons de la lutte anti-Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronomcer-Le-Nom, nous avons donc affaire à des Mangemorts, y compris au sein du ministère -- et bien sûr il ne faut en parler à personne. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'assumer cela, vous pouvez refuser, auquel cas je vous jetterai un sort d'Oubliette en sortant.

- je suis un Auror, je sais ce que c'est que de prendre des risques personnels, même si les risques ne sont pas courant quand on est Auror sous les ordres de Fudge. Je veux faire parti de l'Odre du Phénix.

Elle avais dit ça d'un ton très professionnel, mais elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

- plus que jamais.

Elle allait prendre part à la guerre contre Voldemort sous le nez de ces crétins bornés du ministère... wao.

- Parfait. Sachez que vous êtes la plus jeune membre de l'Ordre. J'ai quelques choses à vous dire, avant que vous ne veniez au quartier général. Connaissez vous Sirius Black ?

Tonks ne compris pas le soudain changement de conversation.

- Bien sûr, quel sorcier ne le connais pas ...

- Il n'a pas trahis les Potter, c'est Petter Pettigrow qui l'a fait, un autre des meilleurs amis des Potter. Sirius est innocent mais caché, il fait parti de l'Ordre.

- Oh.

- Connaissez vous Arthur Weasley ?

- Oui, de vue ... il reste gentil, lui ?

- Plus que n'importe qui, il fait également parti de l'Ordre.

- Ah, et son fils qui est aussi au ministère, Percy, aussi ?

- Non, lui fait parti des gens qui refusent de voir la vérité. Il renie sa famille.

- C'est affreux ...

- Il finira bien par voir la vérité en face un jour ou l'autre, comme tout le monde. Voilà, je crois que vous ne connaissez pas les autres membres ... ah, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue en font parti également.

- Quoi ? Ce ... ce ... Lui ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de l'avoir comme professeur, mais ca surprend tout le monde quand on apprend qu'il est un membre de l'Ordre, répondit-il avec un sourire, amusé par la tête de Tonks. il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son talent de Métamorphomage, mais son visage exprimait soudain tout un tas d'expressions : la répugnance, l'appréhension, le doute, l'étonnement, la suspicion, l'hésitation, qu'elle tentait sans succès de cacher par une assurance ...

- j'ai toujours était persuadée que ce type était un Mangemort !

- Il l'est. Pour faire simple, il fait croire à Vous-Savez-Qui qu'il espionne Dumbledore, alors qu'il espionne Vous-Savez-Qui pour Dumbledore.

- ah.

- Voilà, vous saurez le reste au quartier général... Vous voudriez dîner là bas ? La famille Weasley y vit provisoirement, et Sirius définitivement. Un peu de compagnie et d'aide ne leur est pas de refus, quand un membre est libre ... ,dit-il en se levant et lui tendant un papier ou était écrit d'une écriture penchée : "Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres." Je suis honoré d'avoir recruté un membre, qui plus est, au sein même du ministère. Appellez-moi Kingsley.

- okay, Kingsley. Appellez moi Tonks, répondit-elle en se levant également. Je ne suporte pas mon prénom, ajouta-t-elle, répondant au regard interrogateur de son supérieur.

- Surtout, restez très prudente, gardez un profil bas.

- Vous parlez comme le vieux Fol-Oeil, rétorqua-t-elle.

- il a dû déteindre sur moi. Il fait bien sûr parti de l'Ordre.

- ah.

Dumbledore, Fol-Oeil, Rogue, Sirius Black ... Quelle joyeuse équipe, l'Ordre du Phénix, pensa Tonks.

A suivre )


	2. La rencontre

Titre : Quelques récits sur Tonks et Lupin

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, personnages, lieux, sous, blablabla.

Titre de ce chapitre : La rencontre

Genre : Humour

Temps d'action : encore pendant les grandes vacances entre le tome 4 et le tome 5, c'est la suite du précédent :) 

* * *

Le soir même, Tonks se présenta devant la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd, ou plutôt ce qui aurai dû l'être. A gauche, le numéro 11. A droite, le numéro 13. Entre les deux, un problème évident : rien.

Elle se remémora le mot que lui avait donné Kingsley : "Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres". Dès qu'elle eut pensé ceci, une vielle porte délabrée apparut devant elle.

Elle entra donc ...

Et qui dit Tonks entre, dit ...

CRACBOUM ! -

- IGNOBLE VERMINE, VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊÊÊTRES !

- mais, mais, mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?! Laissa échapper Tonks, par terre devant le portrait d'une femme hideuse qui l'insultait copieusement.

Deux hommes se précipitèrent pour refermer une paire de rideaux devant le portrait. Le plus grand était Sirius Black; Tonks n'eût aucun mal à le reconnaître, son visage était sur chacune des affiches et photographies qui tapissait le bureau de Kingsley Shaklebolt, qui était chargé de le rechercher. Il n'avait pas l'air du "méchant" si hardement décrit pas le ministère ... Le second avait des vêtement très usés et de grandes cernes. Il avait presque l'air d'un vagabond, pourtant, c'était Black qui était en cavale, pas lui ... Après avoir caché le portrait hurlant sous les rideaux qui semblaient ne pas accepter de se laisser refermer avant d'avoir résisté dans une lutte acharnée, les hommes se tournèrement vers Tonks qui s'était dépétrée rapidement de ce sur quoi elle était tombée, qui s'avérait être une fausse - du moins, elle l'espérait - jambe de troll qui faisait office de porte-parapluie. Le deuxième type la regardait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui le rajeuni au minimum de dix ans. Il n'avait pas l'air plus âgé que Black, mais ses traits étaient plus durs, plus crispés, comme s'il était constament préoccupé. Il était intriguant. Et puisqu'intriguant, par un résonnement complexe propre à l'esprit féminin,se fait vite synonyme de "séduisant", Tonks senti son coeur battre légèrement plus vite.

Ce fût l'autre homme qui pris la parole :

- Salut, tu doit être Tonks ? Bienvenu dans l'affreusement noble et ancienne maison des Black. Tu es dans ma maison, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis Sirius Black, evadé d'Azkaban -

- pas la peine de tout préciser, Sirius, l'interrompit l'Intriguant d'une voix un peu rauque, encore essouflée du combat contre les rideaux récalcitrants. Tout le monde sais qui tu est.

- Et voici Remus Lupin, mon meilleur ami, Loup Garou de son état, reprit Black d'un ton badin.

- Ca non plus, t'était pas obligé de le préciser..., reprit Lupin d'une toute petite voix, fusilant son ami du regard, l'air terriblement gêné.

- Bah vu que la pleine lune se lève dans vingt minutes fallait peut être la prévenir, ça risque de la surprendre d'entendre des hurlements de bête sauvage venant de la cave sinon, non ?

- ...

- Mademoiselle Tonks, reprit Black en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air faussement sérieux, avez vous quelques préjugés ou craintes envers les Loup Garou ?

- Absolument pas.

- Parfait. Tu vois, Lunard, tout le monde n'est pas intolérant.

Lupin n'osait toujours pas la regarder, il détourna ses yeux du visage joueur de Sirius, les fixant sur les chaussures de Tonks. Puis il ne pû s'empêcher de lever un sourcil à la vue desdites chaussures - noires, montantes en cuir, pas vraiment courantes dans le monde Sorcier (mais faisant fureur chez les jeunes Moldus).

Tonks se sentait réellement désolée qu'il se sente gêné ainsi, pourtant, elle n'avais vraiment pas de préjugés, et encore moins de craintes à son égard - il avait l'air adorable - et elle le trouvait encore plus intriguant qu'avant.

Un silence gêné s'instalat.

- Bon, euh ... Ravis de vous avoir rencontré, Tonks. Il faut que je ... que ... que j'y aille, dit-il en s'en allant précipitement.

* * *

(C'est pas pour dire mais les reviews ça fait vachtément plaisir croyez pas ?) 


End file.
